Tomb of Dracula Omnibus 2
Tomb of Dracula Omnibus Volume 2 is a hardcover collection reprinting classic tales of Dracula as seen in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is the second volume in the collection and features the creative works of writer Marv Wolfman and artists Gene Colan and Tom Palmer. This volume reprints issues #32-70 of ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1, as well as the fifth and final issue of ''Giant-Size Dracula'', and the Dracula appearance from Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #14. The volume was edited by Mark D. Beazley with John Denning and Alex Starbuck as assistant editors. It shipped in December, 2009 and carries a cover price of $99.99 (US). Issues * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #32 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #33 * 'Giant-Size Dracula #5 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #34 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #35 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #36 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #37 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #38 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #39 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #40 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #41 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #42 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #43 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #44 * 'Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #14 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #45 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #46 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #47 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #48 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #49 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #50 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #51 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #52 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #53 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #54 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #55 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #56 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #57 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #58 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #59 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #60 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #61 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #62 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #63 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #64 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #65 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #66 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #67 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #68 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #69 * 'Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #70 Notes & Trivia * The cover to this volume is a reproduction of the original cover to [[Tomb of Dracula 70|''Tomb of Dracula #70]], illustrated by Gene Colan and Tom Palmer. * Issues from this volume have also been reprinted in ''Essential Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 2, ''Essential Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 3, ''Essential Doctor Strange'', Volume 3, ''Silver Surfer vs. Dracula'' #1, the ''Wedding of Dracula'' one-shot, the Death of Dracula trade paperback, and the Doctor Strange versus Dracula: The Montesi Formula trade paperback. Recommended Reading See also External Links * Category:Tomb of Dracula Omnibus Vol 1 Category:Hardcover collections Category:2009/Comic issues Category:December, 2009/Comic issues